Teen Titans Season 6
by TheMtnDewJunkie
Summary: TEEN TITANS SEASON 6! Summary coming soon 3
1. Terra Awakening 1

Teen Titans Cyber Season 6  
Authors Note: Watching a video I was told (or so I believe) that Terra was supposed to remember her powers and defeat Slade the next season. Sadly. The TV Show was never renewed for a new season. AND SO! AN IDEA WAS BORN! 3

Teen Titans Cyber Season 6 Episode 1: Terra Awakening  
As Beastboy walked out of the school, Terra looked down at her dress loafers.  
Was all that he said true? Was she who he said she is? Whatever, she had a term paper to write.  
She quickly made her way through the crowded hallway to the Foster Home she was staying at.  
"Deedra! I'm home!" She told the foster mom she was under the care of.  
"In here deary!" Deedra replied as she cooked her and Terra's favorite after school snack. Ramen and some Soda.  
Terra walked in with questions, hopefully. She'll find answers.  
"Hey Mama!" She replied hugging Deedra from behind.  
"Hey baby girl," She replied happily stirring the Ramen adding her 'secret ingredient' to the noodles.  
Terra let go of the woman who was like a mother to her for a few months and looks at her.  
"How did you find me? Like...how did I get here?"  
Deedra turned off the stove.  
"What do you mean?"  
Terra looked at Dee.  
"How did I get put here?"  
Deedra knew this day would come soon enough.  
They both slowly grabbed their soup and soda sitting in a small breakfast nook in the corner of the kitchen and Terra, was slowly waiting for awnsers.  
Deedra looked around the floral colored walls then back at Terra.  
"I, I was driving home from work...and, I looked out my window, and I saw you, laying in this weird suit thing all broken. So I pulled over and I picked you up and laid you in the back seat, you were out for 3 days. I kept the suit to send to a lab or something, I never did. "  
"C-Can I see the suit?" Terra asked politely as she could.  
Deedra nodded and walked to the the closet her feet as quiet as ever.  
When Deedra carried back the suit, Terra examined it carefully.  
It was silver, and it had a scratched 'S' on the front, what was it for? The S was surrounded in an orange circle on her chest. The suit felt cold, very cold. But, what was this?  
Terra was speechless. Her breath hitched a bit as she plopped down on the old cracking tiles on her bottom, feeling light headed.  
"C-Call the Teen Titans..." Terra told Deedra "A-A-Ask for...Beast Boy." She asked before fading off into a peaceful darkness.

Author's note: HEY! Terra Awakening will continue this is my opinion very bad so R&R and thanks 3


	2. Terra Awakening 2

**Terra Awakening 2**

"Hey Beastboy!" Cyborg called from the main ops room of Titans Tower.

Beastboy walked in slowly, depressed about Terra.

"What happened?" Cyborg asked worried about his best friend.

"She...Can't remember...Anything..." Beastboy choked out. Real Tears coming out of his eyes.

"Well, I guess I'll break it to ya slowly then."

Beastboy's green watery eyes shot up. "What?" He asked quite nervously.

"Terra's foster mom called. She fainted. She had to go to the hosptial." Cyborg sighed.

"WHAT?!" Beastboy asked

"She's at Angel Medical Care."

As soon as Beastboy heard that he ran out the door in the form of a cheetah.

Terra woke up, she was outside Titans Tower. But how?!

She looked around and sat near the bay. So many thoughts rushed through the girl's head. _What was she? Who was she? _

_Terra?...Who's Terra? _

For 5 months Deedra called her _Alyssa. _Beastboy called her Terra, which surprisingly she liked much better than Alyssa.

Soon, her hands turned a yellow. What? What was this?

Terra examined her hands carefully. Waving them as a boulder flew across the top of the water making a big splash.

How did the titans relate to her? How did she know them. More importantly, how did she know Beastboy. For being green, he is real cute but. What was she? Was she even human.

She choked on her air and looked up to the heavens, and everything faded to midnight black.

"Terra? Terra! WAKE UP!" Beastboy asked.

Terra's body moved slowly and she opened her eyes. "Mmmmm..."

Beastboy sighed in relief, She was alright, and awake.

"W-Where am I?" Terra asked.

"You're in the hosipital Allycat." Deedra said rubbing her forehead.

"It's Terra."

The two at her bedside gasped in absoulute shock.

"Y-You Remember?"

Red-X, who's Identity we never knew looked in the mirror, staring back at him was one of Bruce's close friends. One of the boys he took in.

Jason Peter Todd.

Grayson's replacement.

He went from stopping the crime to...doing it? It cost a lot to live on your own...and Jason had no money.

On The X-Cycle he approached another branch of Star Labs. Two guards were standing like statues at the front of the building. He took 2 X's and shot them from his belt Xing them to the wall and rendering them unconcious. He grabbed their access guards and headed on.

Taking a right down a long hall he tripped onto a large silver tile. Crap the alarm was sounded. Rookie Mistake. He quickly grappled himself in the air duct and hid out waiting for the coast to clear.

One Minute.

Five Minutes.

Ten Minutes.

Half Hour.

Hour.

This was getting crowded. Stuffy, and annoying as hell.

Jason sighed hoping the Titans would not be informed.

Running into Dick Grayson was not on his agenda.

"Beastboy where is that Remote?!" Cyborg exclaimed looking through the couch cushions.

No Answer.

"BB!"

Nothing.

"BEASTBOY!"

Still Nothing.

"'AYE YO GRASS STAIN!"

That was odd, he went to see Terra yesterday. Where could he be?

Robin walked into Main Opps.

"Robin did Beastboy come in last night?" Cyborg asked a look of Confusion and Surprise on his face.

"Nah, didn't see him...why?" Robin replied grabbing a banana from the kitchen.

"He went to see Terra yesterday...didn't come back by the looks of it." Cyborg told him still looking for the remote.

"Terra? What happened..."

Cyborg's head shot up. Robin was still mad at Terra for what happened with Slade and all that.

"Cy-borg?" Robin asked voice becoming more and more stern. "What. Happened."

Cyborg sighed like. 'Crap-I'm-Caught' and turned to look at Robin.

"Terra had some freak panic attack and fainted. She went to the hospital, her foster mom called saying she was told to call Beastboy. He left in a hurry and hasn't been back."

"Crap." Robin muttered under his breath and grabbed his communicator.

"Robin to Beastboy. Robin to Beastboy. Are you there?"

Beastboy, on the other side of town picked up his communicator. "Beastboy here. What's up?"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH TERRA?!" He exclaimed overreacting by a longshot.

"Robin. Please."

"DON'T YOU SAY THAT! REMEMBER WHAT SHE DID TO US! DID TO ME! DID TO YOU!...Did to Raven."

He had to mention Raven.

Since Paris they had been, close friends and all of the team thought they were a couple.

"SHE'S. NOT. MY. GIRLFRIEND. ROBIN!"

"Don't feed me that! You two look and act like a couple, Cyborg bet that you two'd end up together. BEASTBOY SHE IS THE ENEMY!"

"ROBIN SHE ASKED ME TO COME! SO YEAH I'M GONNA COME. SO! LEAVE. ME. ALONE...Beastboy out." He said hanging up on the team leader.

Robin threw his communicator on the couch in anger, then like a 4 year old stompped off to his room.

The team's few instances of disarray have been because of Terra. She lied to them, causing Slade to get the upper hand. She cheated which broke them! It's all because of her so why should she be asking for Beastboy anyway!

All the anger and frusteration caused Robin to sleep, a long, much needed sleep.

A good hour and half later, the bozos at Star Labs retreated, which motioned X to move forward, through the ducts and shimmy down to where he needed to be.

The PAC 8 Super Computer Chip turns any old computer into a computer any new hero or anti-hero needed.

Todd hooked himself to one of the heating pipes and dropped himself snatching the computer chip and quickly running off.

Loud Alarms sounded and Todd picked up the speed. Crap, he's coming for sure!

He quickly got on his X-Cycle and sped off to, who knows where.

"M-My foster mom...kept the suit, and...I remembered what happened...Beastboy. I am so sorry." Terra apologized. Robin probably wouldn't believe it. But for a love-sick Beastboy. It was enough for him.

Beastboy leaned in and kissed...her forehead.

"It's fine Terra...Really...I missed you..." He said softly looking at her.

A sleepy Terra smiled and fell asleep, to the beating of a heart moniter.


End file.
